Dark Angel
by Faxisthegreatest123
Summary: AU sort of thing. Max is human, Fang is the guardian angel in her dreams. Better than it sounds I hope... R&R Slight swearing, 2 shot
1. Dream

Max's POV

_In my dream, I am running; running from the wolves that would stop at nothing to sink their nasty teeth into me. It was torturous how much running I did, my bare feet landing on sharp rocks and debris below. But I had to keep pushing myself further into the thick forest; I had to find a way out. After what feels like hours of endless running and chasing, I come to a break in the trees. I squeeze my way out, finally free. Or so I think. I suddenly halt to a stop, my feet skidding on the uneven gravel beneath me. I look down and contemplate jumping, when the wolves get to me, their teeth showing viciously. I have no time to think, so I do the only logical thing; I jump. For a while, I wish I have wings, being able to fly, to feel the wind rush past my feathers. But it is impossible to fly, and I wake up every night just before I hit the ground, crumpled and dead. This is normal. _

_What isn't normal is a man at the bottom of the cliff, ready to catch me when I fall. He's appeared in my dreams 2 or 3 times now, and each time he unfurls his midnight black wings and saves me from my untimely death. He then takes me back to the top of the cliff, and with one look scares away the wolves that haunt my every nightmare. They are vicious and scary, and yet they whimper as he shows his sharp canines. I have come to call him Fang for this; his teeth are the sharpness equivalent to that of a vampire. But this man is no blood sucker. He has skin kissed by the Greek sun, his features dark and shadow-like. _

_He sets me down gently, my feet lightly tapping the ground. I shake as I thank him for saving me, and he always replies with,_

"_Maximum, I am your guardian angel. I was created to save you and keep you from danger." He looks nothing like an angel; maybe the angel of death in the correct light. But his smooth tone and serious facial expression make me believe the very words he speaks. He slowly approaches me, his face closed off, but his dark eyes telling all. He's a few inches taller than I, so he must bend down to reach my lips. The space between us disappears as our faces cautiously move closer. As soon as our lips finally meet, I wake up with a cold sweat dripping down my face. _

There is no reason for Fang to appear in my dreams, no reason for me to wake up jolting upright in bed. I don't know what this could mean, but when I awaken I feel someone there, watching me with careful eyes. I am alone in the morning, my fiancé hard at work by this hour, and yet I know I am not alone. This feeling makes me smile, and I am in a good mood for a majority of the morning. But yet I cannot help the feeling of guilt that consumes me. Again, I have no clue why I feel this way, but I do. Maybe someday this will all become clear. But someday was about to come sooner than expected.

**I just randomly came up with this idea. Review and tell me if you like it or if you hate it. I'll update it with another chapter later on; I just have to figure out what to do next. This chapter was just explaining her dream, and yes, it is modeled after the beginning of The Angel Experiment. Just thought you might want to know. ******


	2. Fang comes alive

**Repost! I had to say that THIS is the last chapter. Now onwards for those of you who haven't read this yet!**

Max's POV

It's been countless weeks since the first time Fang appeared in my dreams. Every night I have the same dream, and he comes in at the exact same part. I've grown accustomed to his mysterious ways and vague purpose. I still have no explanation for his appearance; but after all, he only excites in my dreams. At least this is what I originally thought.

But this thought changed radically on the day of my 21st birthday. It was one of the rare days my fiancé Michael had off, and we had spent much of the day together. But Michael insisted I be at my mother's house from 5 to 7 in the evening. I figured he had planned something special for my birthday, so I went as asked.

When I arrived at my mother's house, she greeted me with a smile and a chocolate chip cookie. We talked for a little while, before she grew tired; as comes with increasing age. I myself felt a little sleepy, and decide to take a small nap on the couch. It was only 5:30; I still had an hour and a half to kill.

_My dream was the same; as expected. Fang caught me in his arms, and scared away the vicious wolves. He set me down and I thanked him for saving me. The words that I had memorized by heart started off the same,_

"_Maximum, I am your guardian angel." But the next part was different,_

"_I was created to save you and keep you from ANY type of danger whatsoever." His smooth tone hardened as he spoke the word any. Not a huge change; but significant enough to notice. My dream proceeded in its same fashion, but I was too hung up on the small difference to realize it. _

I awoke with the same jolt, my dream ending with our kiss. I looked at the clock, which read 6:42. It would take 10 minutes to get home, making me arrive 8 minutes earlier than expected. But Michael wouldn't mind too much; even if he had a surprise party planned. (Which I suspected he did at this point.)

I walked through my front door, finding the lights off. There was no one in sight, as I had figured. I turned on the light, expecting people to jump out from behind hiding places of all sorts. But nothing happened. I decided not to yell, 'I'm home'; simply because this would ruin the surprise aspect. I tiptoed my way upstairs, thinking that I may find Michael in our room. This assumption was correct, but he was not alone.

Naked in our bed laid Michael and his secretary Amanda. Next to her, his green eyes widened in surprise and shock.

"Hu-honey, your 10 minutes early."

"Uh- huh." I tapped my foot impatiently, fighting back tears. "I bet you didn't even remember my birthday, you bastard!" I spit, stepping forward and slapping him. A red streak appeared on his cheek, a small indication of my rage and hurt.

"Max, I can explain." He stood up, still naked.

"You can explain it in hell where you belong!" I shouted, flying down the stairs. I didn't know where I was going; I just knew I needed to leave before he could see me actually cry. No one ever saw me cry; I never showed weakness.

I flung the door open, only to find the man of in dreams, Fang, holding a bouquet of yellow daisies. (My favorite) His features were exactly how I had dreamed them, his eyes the same shade of dark brown. Despite my want to get away, I reached out and stroked his face. The softness of his skin made me shiver. He was real; I had touched him to prove it. He wearily handed me the flowers.

"Max, I told you I was your Guardian Angel. I protect you from all types of danger; no matter what." He flashed me a smile, making my world much brighter. I threw my arms around his neck.

"Oh, Fang!" Tears flowed freely. He was the first guy to ever see me cry; the first guy I actually felt comfortable crying around.

"I wear the name with great pride, my Maximum." He referred to the name I had given him. "It has been and always will be my one true name." I had gotten his name correct, even in my dreams. He rambled for a second, before his lips finally found mine. So much emotion was thrown into the kiss; I barely heard Michael squeak out,

"Max, what do you think you're doing?" I quickly decided he wasn't worth words, so I flipped him off, deepening my kiss with Fang. I finally understood his mysterious presence in my dreams. He truly was my Guardian Angel; and so much more. He was my perfect match, my soul mate. With him I would always be happy, always feel loved and safe. He was trying to tell me this in every one of my dreams, but it never made sense. Until now that is.

**Okay, love this! Thanks you guys for the reviews and what not. With nothing else to say, I bid you ado.**

**Faxisthegreatest123!**


End file.
